RISE is a Knowledge Development and Application project whose purpose is to determine the effect on children and their families of integrating behavioral health services into a pediatric primary care clinic as compared to the standard of pediatric primary care during the first 18 months of an infant's life. Infant and caregiver outcome measures for these two randomly assigned groups (125 each) of inner city, low income, high - risk parents and their infants will be compared. The quality of systems integration will also be measured.